


Дорогой мой мистер Снейп

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Если у ученого скудная фантазия, ее следует тренировать и развивать, не так ли?





	Дорогой мой мистер Снейп

Дорогой мой мистер Снейп,  
  
надеюсь, прочитав это письмо, вы не сочтете меня невоспитанной нахалкой. С воспитанием у меня все в порядке. «Моя девочка и королеве нашей в невестки годится», — любит заявить моя мама в беседе с подругами. Мол, скромная, тактичная, спина всегда прямая, хороших манер хоть отбавляй и за столом вилки не путает. Не могу сказать, что мама совсем уж неправа — по крайней мере, на светских приемах я еще ни разу не опозорилась, что до скромности, то за нее легко принять молчаливость. А что делать, если с большинством людей и поговорить-то не о чем? Нет, понятно, всегда есть погода, квиддич, французские мантии, в конце концов. Но… не то это все, скучно, пресно. Вот и приходится все больше молчать. Зато впечатление произвожу хорошее, что на маминых подруг, что на пожилых львиц светского магического общества. Недавно случайно услышала, как мой бывший научный руководитель меня министру нахваливает — мол, и умна, и вежлива, и собой недурна, хоть сейчас берите в помощницы. Что умна — вот это правда, была бы дурой, окклюменцию бы не освоила. А без окклюменции мне и на улицу лучше не выходить, не то что в свет. Потому как содержание моих мыслей подчас может и Эрику Джеймс заставить завидовать.  
  
А ведь еще недавно таких проблем у меня не было. Учеба, война, опять учеба… О парнях я думала постольку-поскольку. И потом, у меня ведь был Рон. Именно «был», я не ошиблась. И виноваты в этом только вы, мистер Снейп. Сейчас объясню, почему.   
  
Началось все, когда на преддипломный практикум по зельям меня отправили к вам в лабораторию. Думаю, вы не особо обрадовались, когда я появилась у вас на пороге, но и явного недовольства я не заметила. Я честно старалась делать все как можно быстрее, чтобы не раздражать вас своим присутствием — характер-то ваш каким был, таким и остался, — но, если помните, у зелья, которое я комбинировала с чарами визуализации (они-то и были основной идеей моего диплома), стадии активного приготовления перемежались настаиванием. Вы же занимались своими делами буквально за соседним столом. «Вот это мастерство!» — думала я, следя за тем, как движутся ваши руки, и вдруг поймала себя на том, что представляю движения совсем другого рода. Вот те же пальцы, что сейчас крепко держат реторту, касаются моей груди, гладят ее через лайкру бюстгальтера — рубашки на мне уже нет, — потом стягивают плотную ткань вниз, высвобождая набухшие соски… «Мерлиновы подштанники, о чем я вообще думаю?!» — опомнилась я и постаралась вернуться к размышлениям над дипломом. Получалось плохо, но я не отступала и сурово гнала мысли о ваших пальцах (и других интересных частях тела) прочь. Как только зелье было доварено и разлито по пробиркам, я запихнула свои вещи в сумку и спешно откланялась, думая, что вряд ли мы с вами повстречаемся вновь в обозримом будущем, что явно было к лучшему. Как бы не так! Получив через неделю сову с оценками за практикумы, я тут же бросилась к вам, чтобы узнать — за что? Нет, мне, конечно, до вашего уровня далеко, я не обольщаюсь, но и не самый я поганый зельевар на свете, так за что всего лишь «Удовлетворительно»? И что за ответ я от вас получила? Ухмылку и пояснение, вогнавшее меня в краску. «За бедную фантазию, мисс Грейнджер», — продолжая ухмыляться, заявили вы. — «Ученому такая скудость воображения непозволительна». И вот поди пойми, это о моем дипломе, или вы знаете, о чем я думала тогда? А уточнять у вас — себе дороже обойдется.  
  
С тех самых пор все пошло не так. Сперва я начала ловить себя на том, что все чаще мои мысли выходят за рамки приличий. Да, ничего особенного в этом в наше время нет, кому-то нравится обсуждать мужские задницы, кого-то интересует размер носа, но как-то раньше я не замечала, что при разговоре с мужчиной, особенно малознакомым, смотрю на его руки. Дальше — больше, через какое-то время я поняла, что длинные пальцы и красивые кисти мужских рук стали неотъемлемой частью моих представлений об идеальном партнере. Не то чтобы я была в поиске его. Вовсе нет. У меня ж был Рон.  
  
Вот тут важно, наверное, пояснить: у нас с Роном все было отлично. Да, мы разные, но это нам не мешало, совсем наоборот. Как вам объяснить… К примеру, я люблю хорошее вино, Рон пиво, и в нашем холодильнике всегда было и то, и другое, понимаете? И если на кухне мы еще могли поругаться из-за неудачного ужина, то в спальне… Рон делал все, что делают герои розовых романов, и по всем законам жанра я должна была бы каждую ночь содрогаться в оргазменных корчах, рискуя вконец разломать и без того хлипкую кровать. Но то ли оттого, что очарование первых лет страсти сошло на нет, то ли потому, что я всегда знала, чего ждать от Рона в следующее мгновение, но мне неожиданно стало скучно с ним в постели. После нескольких недель душевных терзаний и подозрительных взглядов Рона, а также пары неудачных попыток имитировать оргазм я нашла — как всегда, в одной из книг, — решение проблемы. Теперь, когда Рон ласкал мое тело, я закрывала глаза и представляла… представляла, как другие пальцы, длинные, изящные, сжимают мою грудь, трогают соски, толкаются в рот, заставляя облизывать, чертят влажные дорожки через шею-грудь-живот-еще-ниже-да-вот-сюда… Я разводила ноги шире и представляла, как эти пальцы проникают в меня, двигаются туда-обратно, размазывают скользкую влагу по возбужденной плоти, ласкают клитор — сначала легко, словно дразня, потом сильнее, быстрее…  
  
Когда в моих фантазиях начал фигурировать ваш член, я забеспокоилась. Мое нежное душевное устройство не позволяло мне спокойно представлять в мыслях одного мужика, занимаясь сексом с другим, пусть психологи на страницах журналов и книг и уверяли, что это абсолютно нормально. Тем не менее, Рон ничего не подозревал, пока как-то раз в порыве страсти я не назвала его Северусом. Да, к этому моменту вы уже стали для меня Северусом — сами понимаете, когда спишь с кем-то почти год, пусть и не наяву, то как-то странно называть этого кого-то по фамилии. И вот я вся такая томная, ноги закинуты Рону на плечи, он трудится словно поршневой двигатель, практически втрахивая меня в матрас, а глаза у меня закрыты, и на месте Рона я представляю вас — губы стиснуты, прядь волос выбилась из небрежно связанного хвоста, на лбу испарина, — вы методично вбиваетесь в меня, крепко удерживая за бедра, не давая двигаться навстречу, и это заводит меня еще больше, и в какой-то момент я, не в силах уже сдерживаться, стону умоляюще: «Пожа-а-луйста-а, Се-е-ве-е-рус…»  
  
Облом был эпичный. Я знала, что Рон ревнив, но до этой ночи и не представляла, до какой степени. Сначала я пыталась объясниться, но быстро прекратила бесполезные попытки. Популярно изложив мне (а заодно и всем, живущим рядом) всю легкость моего поведения, Рон оделся и ушел, хлопнув дверью. И не собирается возвращаться.  
  
Так вот, поскольку причина всему случившемуся вы, Северус, предлагаю вам во искупление вины провести со мной еще один практикум — для обогащения моей скудной фантазии и, при необходимости, формирования дополнительной реальной основы для ее развития. Выбор места проведения практикума оставляю за вами.  
  
Ваша  
Гермиона Грейнджер.


End file.
